Destiny
by Hanagasaku
Summary: Kashino and Ichigo are childhood friends with a very interesting history.But the question is will they meet again? Will they recognize each other? Have they changed? (EDITED)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello so I edited the story coz as I read through it again I found it a little rushed so yeah hope you enjoy it**

**Kashino: good you changed it, but I bet it is still as bad**

**Ichigo: but why didn't you change it sooner, not that I don't like it though**

**Me: because earlier this morning there was an earthquake so to all of you Filipinos out there stay safe. anyway hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own yumeiro Patisserie**

Kashino Makoto, dirty blonde hair, golden eyes, and heir to the Kashino General problem was he never wanted to be a doctor not because he was dumb or he would find it challenging, he was always at the top of the class, so in other words he is very smart some people often call him the talking book, he was also very skilled his baking skills were exquisite he is even called the chocolate master.

He baked to perfection and he was only 14 years old its just that he wanted to be a patissier because baking was one of the things he had passion for passion that would grow slowly day by day some people even question him about being a doctor but he just ignored he didn't care just as long as he is the top of the class just like agreed with his parents.

Other than that he was also known to be the sadistic prince especially when it came to girls at first he was fine with girls then heiress came and made his life awful lot of pain according to even made a lot of girls cry but they never seem to stop coming back, he knew that they would never stop coming and he also knew he would never fall in love with any of them thats why he never gave them a chance to speak when people ask why, the people who ask are usually boys who would kill to be in his place he would just sigh roll his eyes and tells them because if dosen't they would be just as annoying as the girls " 2 reasons 1st they only like me for how I look like, they never saw the real me and they never will and the 2nd reason is because they do nothing but irritate me ".

But no matter how many times he tells them they never seem to get it but no matter how many time he would say that, deep in his heart he knew that there was a 3rd reason he just never told anyone but his best friend or childhood friend Andou who also happens to be one of the so called "princes" he knew about it not because Kashino told him but because he witnessed it so there was no use hiding it when he was with him, but he had to if rose boy or the narcissist or whatever he is was there because if he didn't he would end up being teased and Kashino was really short tempered.

Another thing that Andou did know was that his and Kashino's long awaited friend was Kashino's inspiration, other than his uncle. What Andou also knew that he made a promise with their long awaited friend along with him, who Andou also happens to have a crush on.

"Group A well done, as always you never seem to disappoint me" said ameya-sensei

amazed as Andou smiled and said "thank you sensei" while Kashino sat there like it was normal and Hanabusa was flirting with the girls as ameya-sensei gave them a score of 100

There were whispers around the room like "as expected from the sweet princes" or " they should not be here they are pros" as soon as baking class was over they headed their separate ways.

Andou went to the library, Hanabusa went to his rose garden, while Kashino went to practice tempering.

After they were done with there daily hobbies they went to Salon de Marie for a meeting to discuss the 4th member of their team for the grand prix and what they will do during the special event since the special event was getting closer day by day, and the last time they joined the Grand Prix when they were about to submit there creation one of kashino's fan girls, heiress, destroyed their cake which traumatized him even more because of this Kashino's got caligynephobia or you could sat the heiress phobia because she isn't pretty thats according to Kashino.

So they, especially Kashino felt the need to have a meeting, as usual Kashino being Kashino was the earliest who arrived 30 mins. before 6 which was their agreed meeting time after 30 mins. of waiting "finally you guys are here it took you forever" said Kashino moodily but his best friends being used to him just ignored the question "anyway we need a fourth member who do you think should be our fourth member? " asked Andou "how about Miya?" Hanabusa teased smirking at Kashino while receiving Kashino's signature death glare even if Hanabusa didn't want heiress in their group he enjoyed teasing Kashino "anyone but her i don't care who" said Kashino annoyed .

When they finished their meeting they still were not able to find out who would be their group's 4th member it took time because whoever they thought of either not skilled enough or a girl thats according to Kashino so they had a very hard time.

As soon as they finished their meeting they went to their dorms for a good nights rest for who knows what problems will they'll face the next day.

_ring ring ring._

Rang the alarm clock it was 5:00 Kashino got up took a bath and went to the place where he usually practices tempering chocolate _I wonder what challenges will face today _Kashino wondered as he continued tempering the atmosphere was so quiet and peaceful where he was able to think in peace.

* * *

Amano Ichigo, chocolate brown eyes that match her beautiful brown hair with curls in the tip of her hair, clumsy, kind-hearted and a cake pig according to some.

But among all those said things one thing is for sure that she was so different when she was a kid but no matter how different she was, she was still really beautiful almost all the girls hated her for getting the attention while all the boys liked her but she was to dense realize that.

One of the things that changed was that unlike when she was a kid she used to be musically inclined she used to play the piano but instead she decided to let Natsume her younger sister take the spotlight and her hair used to be straight before its just that her hair grew even longer and the curls in her hair is clearer and she was not as clumsy as she was now.

She actually she was very different in terms of look and personality but one thing has never changed her passion for more importantly the next day her dream about becoming a patissiere was going to come true she was going to St. Marie Academy the place where her grandmother, her inspiration went to school she was finally gonna be there_. _Other than that she was gonna fulfill a promise she made to her friends when she was a kid which she was hopefully gonna see no matter how many times her friends would tell her she was hopeless especially cause she Knew their names but they didn't, but no matter what people would tell her she still had hope

_ring ring ring._

Rang the alarm clock, as Ichigo sprang out of bed "i'm late" she screamed as she ran to the bathroom to get changed and ran down stairs, but she never actually made it down safely she usually landed on her but "are you ok " asked Natsume "i'm fine" Ichigo replied giving her the smile that could light up anyones day "now hurry up i don't wanna be late" Ichigo laughed "your telling me" laughed Natsume "hurry up if you don't wanna be late" scolded Ichigo's mom "hai hai I'm coming" replied Ichigo as they went to St. Marie at first Ichigo was just starring at the window after a while they were really close to St. Marie Ichigo started bouncing in the car like crazy "were almost there"she squealed.

"I wonder what group i'll be in i hope its group A but I'm not even good so probably D but hopefully not. " Ichigo wondered aloud when they arrived there Ichigo brought her things down and said goodbye to her family while she was saying goodbye her father was crying like crazy but at the same time happy she can fulfill her dreams.

As soon as her family left she carried her things and while she was walking she saw a statue and said " I wonder who she is " she said a loud "she is the queen of the sweet spirits legend is if you see sweet spirit your dream will come true".

Ichigo looked around wondering who was talking "I'm Rumi" Rumi giggled a girl with long orange hair stood in front of the entrance of the dorms "you must be Amano-san, I'm your roommate " Rumi said "I hope we can be great friends" "I hope we can too" said Ichigo hopefully "oh and call me Ichigo " "well, Ichigo-chan shall we go to our room"rumi asked Ichigo while helping Ichigo carry her bags.

"oh wait " all of a sudden she placed her bags down and placed a madeline on the bottom of the statue, after she did that she went back to Rumi they entered the dorm Ichigo claimed her key and they went to their room to unpack Ichigo's bags as soon as they were finished unpacking they left since Rumi had stuff to do they went there separate ways.

"I heard there is gonna be a new transfer student" one girl said "yeah and I heard she was scouted by Henri-sensei" another girl said "so she must be very good" another girl said.

"a new transfer student eh?" asked Hanabusa "oh great" said Kashino while rolling his eyes "hey don't be mean Maa-kun you didn't even meet her" said Andou "thats what you say about every other girl and no matter what they are just the same"complained kashino "even if its her" Andou whispered all of a sudden kashino's eyes widened "we will never know if its her besides she broke her promise" deep inside Kashino really wanted to find her but he always forgot to ask her her name and when he had remembered she had left to go to home, since they lived far the Amanos always had to leave early, but it was actually long enough for her to make new friends, and since he didn't know her name he felt hopeless.

"any way who do you think she would choose me Andou or ..." hanabusa said before being interrupted by Kashino "does it even matter" Kashino said grouchy "oh yeah I forgot you are just gonna show her your specialty, wait what was it again oh yeah making girls cry" Hanabusa teased "why you ugh your so annoying" Kashino asked moodily about to attack Hanabusa the bell rang "hey don't you think we should go to classes" Andou said so that Kashino wouldn't go through with the attack .

So after Kashino was pacified they went to their had to make a cake with the theme of joy in the middle of making their cake they were called by Ameya-sensei "Kashino, Andou, Hanabusa may I talk to you, you are exempted from todays work the chairperson wants to talk to you" at first they thought they were in trouble but they didn't know what they did when they got there it turns out they were not so as soon as they got out they let out a sigh of relief " and I thought we were in trouble" said Andou as they left to do their assigned task.

"Good morning Ichigo" said the chairman "good morning chairman so when do my classes begin?" asked Ichigo excitedly "your classes start tomorrow here is your schedule I will assign someone to be your tour guide today and he/she will be exempted from classes""oh ok thank you chairman"'your welcome,I hope you enjoy St. Marie"said the chairman nicely.

As soon as Ichigo was finished talking to the chairman she looked around looking for her tour guide as she was walking she bumped into someone as another stopped her fall by catching her from the back "oi" said the person from the back her eyes widened after seeing the person who she bumped into...

* * *

**Kashino: Caligynephobia because of Heiress? But Heiress isn't even beautiful****!**

**Me: I- (cut of by Miya)**

**Miya: Ma-ko-to-kun (kashino turns pale)**

**Me: sorry 'bout that, Review ^-^**


	2. sweet princes

**Hey, its me and I'm back I know I haven't updated this in awhile so yeah... :D (edited this)**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yumeiro Patissiere **

* * *

_Her eyes widened as she saw the person she bumped into..._

"Makoto ?" Ichigo said as she stared at those golden eyes she had longed to see .

She looked at him once again she was right it was him and he never changed, but somehow Kashino didn't recognize her the eyes seemed familiar but that was all nothing else to prove that it was her.

Kashino was a bit annoyed and ready to leave but since the chairman asked them to be nice tour guides he had to, no matter how much he didn't want to "see didn't I tell you I did not even meet her yet and she knows my name" said Kashino clearly annoyed.

"Don't be so mean Kashino she is just a beautiful young lady who knows your name" said Hanabusa bowing while kising her hand and handing her a bouquet of roses while Ichigo was blushing when she smelled it she was shocked "wow" she said amazed "is this made out of candy" she asked "yes" replied Hanabusa "Hi so you must be the new transfer student Amano Ichigo am I right?Anyway I'm Andou Sennosuke and that is Kashino Makoto as you know and that is Hanabusa Satsuki" Andou introduced while she was deep in thought thinking '_Andou Kashino why don't you remember me.'_

"Ichigo-chan? Ichigo-chan? Ichigo-chan?" called Hanabusa as he waved his hand in front of her face. Thats when Ichigo realized that she was spacing out as usual and she also realized she was still in Andou's arms and thats when she jumped up apologized at this point she was blushing madly embarrassed.

"Can't we just tour her around the school so that we can just get this over with?" asked Kashino impatiently."hai, hai you are so impatient" complained Hanabusa as he quickly turned his gazed to Ichigo "anyway what about you Ichigo-chan where do you want to go first?" Hanabusa asked curiously "what places are there to see?" asked Ichigo.

"We have the rose garden" suggested Hanabusa "sure are you two okay with that?" Ichigo asked her to childhood friends "yes thats what we are supposed to be asking you" said Andou politely while "whatever" was Kashino's impolite answer _'since when has Kashino been so rude at least Andou still the same old Andou' _Ichigo thought as they were walking.

"Anyway what class are you from Amano-san?" asked Andou "I'm from class 2-A" ''what this fangirl is in our class" complained Kashino at first Ichigo was hurt because of Kashino's reaction but she just remembered that Kashino did not remember her and and thought she was an annoying fangirl so she answered back "Its not like I would talk to you, and besides its not like I have any interest in you anyway" Kashino was surprised that she was not exactly what he thought she was but he still was able to hide that shocked expression under that cold cool face of his "whatever can we just go to wherever we need to go and get this over with?" Kashino complained impatiently

"Woah" Ichigo smelled the flowers walking around the flower garden "its so beautiful" she said amazed "isn't it" asked Hanabusa "I am the one who waters the flowers actually"said hanabusa "really well you did a good job"Ichigo said.

After they went to the rose garden they went to different places "now where else do you want to go Ichigo-chan" asked Hanabusa "is there a canteen here?" asked Ichigo "nope something better" answered Hanabusa "really" asked Ichigo excitedly "can we go?" asked Ichigo excitedly "sure why not?" asked Andou while kashino just answered with a "whatever" "hurry up so we can get this over with"complained Kashino again "you are so impatient Ma-kun" complained Andou "whatever" Kashino rolled his eyes "lets just go" Kashino said walking away and stopping "what are you doing? move."said Kashino impatiently as the others kept moving

"is he always like this"asked Ichigo now not really sure if she really knew the real kashino "Its a long story" answered Andou "maybe you will find out someday not even Hanabusa-kun knows"whispered Andou after a long walk they arrived there.

"Good morning welcome to salon de marie" greeted a girl about a year or two older then them "this here is Salon De Marie this is where students who are really good at baking display their creations Salon De Marie is also run by students" said Andou "wow this place is nice" said Ichigo amazed "do you want anything here Ichigo-chan" asked Hanabusa "yup I want everything in the menu" Ichigo said cheerfully for a moment there Hanabusa felt doom until kashino let out a laugh the laugh Ichigo thought she will never hear.

Kashino just kept laughing while receiving a glare from Hanabusa, after Ichigo received her order

she thanked Hanabusa and ate in less than 5 mins. all the sweet prince were amazed and unable to speak until Kashino spoke up "cake pig or maybe glutton wait oh yeah both"

"urusai" screamed Ichigo pouting while Hanabusa was blushing at her cuteness while kashino and andou were too but they were actually thinking of their childhood friend as the day ended the princes went to do their daily routines while Ichigo went to her dorm

"I think Ichigo-chan is our fourth member" said Hanabusa "we do not even know if she is good" said kashino "of course she is she was scouted by Henri-sensei and she does not seem like those obsessed fangirls" argued Hanabusa "your just saying that because you like her, she just an amateur" at this point Hanabusa was blushing like madly "whatever I'm leaving" Hanabusa said moodily as Hanabusa left anodou went to kashino "hey ma-kun can I talk to you for a bit" he asked as they went out for a walk...

"How was your day Ichigo" asked rumi "it was fine I guess actually part of my dream came true" Ichigo said "though except for the part where he did not remember me" mumbled Ichigo "sorry what was that" asked Rumi "nothing""who were your tour guides?"asked rumi "oh it was Kashino, Hanabusa-kun and Andou-kun" Ichigo shrugged as if it was nothing "the sweet princes" squealed rumi "the sweet princes?"asked Ichigo "yes, the sweet princes they are very skilled at making sweets and are the top of the class Kashino Makoto specializes in chocolate, and Andou Sennosuke specializes in Japanese sweets, Hanabusa Satsuki specializes in candy art" said rumi "really they are that good" asked Ichigo

"yup anyway I'm going to sleep now" said rumi"oh ok I will too"

"Ichigo wake up your late" rumi woke Ichigo up saying she is late even if she wasn't because her knowing Ichigo would be late if she did not wake her up but Ichigo did not listen until Rumi said "your gonna miss breakfast".

Ichigo jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom and ran to the other building as she was walking she fell down the flight of stairs and landed on her butt while at her back were three shocked sweet princes "Good morning Ichigo-chan " said Hanabusa while handing her a candy rose "here taste this" Andou said while placing a candy in her mouth while Kashino just stood there holding a chocolate sculpture "wow you made that?" asked Ichigo amazed looking at his piece of art "yup I did and move your blocking the way" as he left for class "hey Amano-san do you want to come with us to class?" asked andou as she replied with a yes as she follwed them until they caught up to kashino.

When they arrived in class all the girls except rumi hated her for going with the sweet princes and getting all the attention of the boys, but as dense as she is she did not notice.

"Good morning class" greeted ameya-sensei "today we have a new transfer student her name is Amano Ichigo, amano-san can you please go in front and introduce yourself ?" she asked kindly "hi I am Amano Ichigo I hope we can all be friends" introduced Ichigo as she went back to her seat "Amano-san you will be in group...

* * *

**Me: Will Ichigo be in group A ? Will she be the fourth member? Will they know who she actually is? Why is Kashino like that? Questions read more!**

**Ichigo: and REVIEW :D**


	3. Could it be

**Me: I'm so sooooooooooooorrrrrryyyyy!**

**Kashino: And what took you so long... liar**

**Me:Hey I had exams and stuff like that and I said TRY. beside there was an earthquake **

**Kashino: trying is not good enough you should do and besides when did the earthquake start? and how many days did you have?**

**Me:Umm today hehe. hey and besides who are you to tell me that. are you my mother? Hope you enjoy while I strangle Kashino... I don't own yumeiro patissiere**

* * *

_"Amano-san you will be in Group... _

"you will be in group A" said sensei and right after she said that loud gasps were heard around the room a lot of people commented on who group A's new member is.

One person said "sugoi !" and another person said "of course after all she was scouted by henri-sensei".

On the other hand the boys were jealous because the sweet princes were able to spend time with sweet Amano Ichigo while the girls were envious that Ichigo could spend time with the so-called sweet princes.

The class was noisy, it was chaotic, a riot that was until sensei 'pacified' the class.

"ok very well than now that the class is quiet I'll announce today's challenge. You guys have to make a mile crêpe" every body stared at each other while the sweet princes and Ichigo were very calm.

"okay so I expect a wonderful unique creation" everyone just stared "okay what are you waiting for get to your stations." sensei said.

Everyone went to their stations just as sensei said and some gathered their ingredients, this was an individual test.

Ichigo gathered the ingredients and started making the crêpe the sweet princes were amazed there were no wasted movements after 30 mins. past both Kashino and Ichigo were finished and called sensei.

After sensei tasted the two's creations she was in shock "how can this be?" she asked Kashino wondered what was so bad about their crepes I mean was it possible for him to turn from sweet prince to amateur "may I ask who owns this crêpe" sensei said pointing at one "I do" Kashino said "so this must be yours Amano-san"she said pointing at one Ichigo nodded "your crepes are different yet they are so similar"everyone was shocked nobody managed to be at the same level as Kashino was when it came to making sweets he was the best even better than the two other sweet princes once again loud gasps escaped the lips of every single soul in that room as Amano kept her cool

"This must be a joke right" questioned Kashino "no Kashino-kun this is not a joke, actually, oh yeah how careless of me Amano-san's is a bit better" poor Kashino was humiliated in front of the whole class but he did not care when the two other sweet princes tasted it they're eyes grew in shock "Kashino, I really think you should taste this" said Hanabusa while Andou was in a trance

_Flashback_

_"Andou-kun, Makoto-kun lets make a promise" A brown straight-haired little girl said "one day we will become famous patissiere and patissiers and make the world smile" "agreed" said the raven-haired boy "I'm in" said the dirty blond-haired guy _

_As the brown haired little lady left Makoto called out "wait but you never told us your name" _

_"my name is..._

_~end flashback~_

As Andou remembered this "you should really taste this" he said but was cut off by the bell _ring ring _rang the bell as all the students ran out to go to there next class. "could it be..." he trailed of "no it couldn't be Amano-san looks so different from her and she acts different too besides if she was Ma-kun would've known by now" as Andou was walking he was not paying attention he was wondering why just why can't her remember her name

_Thmp_.

Andou had not realized he was walking too fast that he bumped into Kana-chan "ah s-sorry A-and-dou-k-kun its my fault" Kana-chan said " ah no, no its my fault, I've been spacing out a lot lately" Andou said, as usual he said it politely.

After a long day of classes the sweet princes did their usual meeting "still think she's not good enough Kashino" asked Hanabusa with a smirk "whatever" Kashino said rolling his eyes Andou wasn't his usual self but he still spoke up "hey stop jumping to conclusions will you. you don't even know if she is willing to" Andou said obviously irritated "of course because I'm he-" he said cutting himself off "wait what did you say Andou-kun are you okay?" "yeah you've been acting strange this past few days" said Kashino "ah gomen ne everyone I just have a lot on my mind" the two sweet princes looked at the raven haired prince weirdly and they thought the same thing _'somethings up he is having mood swings' _"umm e-exc-cuse m-me" Andou said nervously as he left

Meanwhile Ichigo entered her room tired from her everyday practice

"Ichigo-chan you really did well in cooking class" Rumi said "you were even better than Kashino-kun" said rumi Ichigo was about to speak up but cut her off "well of course I mean you were the one who taught him to after all" Rumi looked at poor I chigo who was not able to speak "Eh!? sorry" Rumi sweat dropped Ichigo giggled "its ok" Ichigo said smiling "So how was your day?" asked Rumi laying down on her bed as her head rested on her two hands "it was terrible Rumi-chan" cried out Ichigo "probably the worst day of my life" said Ichigo as her eyes and her voice sounded like she lost hope "Its ok Ichigo-chan there is still hope" Rumi said patting her back "anyway I have to go to sleep early I have to prepare the materials for tomorrow" Rumi said and fell asleep

Ichigo was walking in the garden and sat down infront of the lake as she looked at her reflection "I just don't know him anymore" Ichigo cried "I don't know him either he is so different" said Vanilla, Ichigo's sweet spirit "but its a different story for me Vanilla" Ichigo said "I know" Vanilla said "but can't you tell him who you really are" Vanilla continued "I-I want to" Ichigo paused as she just let the tears fall down her lovely, innocent face "but I'm afraid I'll h-hurt him" Ichigo said "no you wo-" Vanilla said to be cut off by the one and only...

* * *

**Me: so I hope you liked it. sorry its short though. I would've updated sooner but we have intramural and just today we had an earthquake so yeah...**

**Kashino: Pft. excuses**

**Me: why you... I could just strangle you right now**

**Ichigo: hehe now, now we don't want do that do we... Review ^.^**


End file.
